Just a Tourist
by Tangent D.D
Summary: This is more of a MiB animated series fanfic than it is of the movie.
1. Part 1

I'm bored and this little idea popped in my head

Just a Tourist

****************

Authors Note:

I'm bored and this little idea popped in my head. There's not much MiB the animated series fanfic that I can find out there, so I thought I'd write this down as a starter. If anyone is familiar with the animated series, then they know of the usually 1 or 2 min intro that's played before the opening theme starts.This is that intro. 

*****************

The small pawnshop's bell rang as the door opened.Jeebs looked up from what looked like a watch he was holding.The man that came in seemed young, maybe 20s, dark hair, wore a "I love NY" cap, and a Hard Rock café sweater, and a camera slung around his neck. Oh great he thought, a tourist, what kind exactly, was still up for questioning.

"Helllooo. Is there anything I can help you with?" Jeebs said finally as the man started to look around. He seemed cheery enough, as he looked around while eating a snickers bar.Still, Jeebs decided to do a quick check and secretly pushed a button from under the counter, which set up a scan.It was a new piece of merchandise he had got from one of his "sources" in which would do a bio scan of any living thing and try to identify any known species. This would come in handy when trying to figure out whom you were dealing with.

"Ah, yes," his head seemed to perk up as his attention went to the shop owner. "I was just walking by and I was wondering if you had something.I have a friend…umm ..back where I live and she wanted me to see if I could find something for her…." The man paused as he looked at the shop owner's face which seemed to be staring toward under the counter. 

The a green light on the scanner blinked, and the words "ALIEN" came up on the small screen.The scanner continued to blink as it continued to do a more thorough search. 

"Ah yes, I'm sure you can find just about annnnything here." Jeebs smiled mischievously, and pushed another button.Soon shelves and other areas of the shop started to turn around and change and other items appeared on them.

"Uhmm… Wait a minute. You mean this _isn't_ a real pawn shop?" the stranger asked, seemingly unimpressed, but growing a bit nervous.

"What?" Jeebs asked dubiously. "You mean you just happened to come in here looking for some actual junk? Geesh you _must_ be new." Jeebs absentmindedly looked down to the small screen on the scanner which was blinking. It had found its match.

Jeeb's eyes widened as the scanner's words blinked "BUG."

*Zoom in on the word. Add dramatic music*

*********

And……cut to MiB intro and theme, then commercial.

More will come someday; I just have to get it done. (more like, get time to get it done.)

Questions/comments/whatever, (just no spam mail please) e-mail amberblah@hotmail.com

Also, this story may be subject to change,(along with its continuations). Depends if I think something should be added or whatever.


	2. Part 2

Just a Tourist: Part II

*******************************

"Hey, I saw nothin.I'm not getting involv…" *splat*, Jeebs' head splattered all over the wall. 

"Don't make me ask twice Jeebs," said Agent Kay in his regular monotone voice.

"Yeah, word from the pug is that you talked with the stranger, and said something that made him run off," quipped Jay.

"OK, geesh fine! Nothing much happened anyway. It was all weird," Jeebs said as he scratched his head. "Come to think of it, he just seemed so…._cheery_ at first."__

"_Cheery_?" repeated Jay.

Kay just lifted up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was just weird. He acted like a regular tourist.He said something about looking for an item for a friend of his, "back home"…and…" Jeebs continued to recall the events. 

*Flashback* 

Jeebs gasped as he looked at what the scanner was telling him.

"Hey! Take anything you want, OK!? I don't want to cause any trouble, really!"

"Huh? What on this planet are you talking about?" the man looked confused, then a look of realization came over him."How the heck did you know?" he almost shouted.

"Well umm umm…" Jeebs muttered nervously. "I got a bio scanner I got the other day. You want it?? Its yours!" Jeebs.

The alien in disguise shook his head. "No! Ah hell. Just don't tell anyone I'm here OK?!" He turned around, mumbling to himself as he headed toward the door, "Geez, my first day here and I'm already calling attention to myself." He took out another candy bar from his pocket and started eating it, nearly stepping on a small dog that came by. 

"Whoa sorry boy," he said quickly and left.

The small pug growled at him as he left and then went into the shop. 

"What was that all about?"

"I-I-m not sure. He was all weird and stuff.Definitely not like the bugs we usually get down here."

"A bug?! You sure? I mean, he nearly toppled over me, but then said 'sorry', I didn't think that was a part of their vocabulary," Frank said.

"Well that's what's so freaking weird! Just out of curiosity I put a scanner on so I could know what kind of merchandise I could offer and it told me he was one of them!"

*End flashback*

"Give me the bio scan Jeebs." K said flatly.

"What? Hey, that cost me a lot of money to get…" the sight of Kay's gun at his head again made him stop, "OK, OK! Fine, take it." 

"Put it on our account," J said with a smile as they took the small laptop-like object and walked out. 

"So what do you think? A nice acting bug? Sounds sorta far fetched to me," Jay said as he got into the LTD.

"I'll have Elle take a look at the scanner and make sure that it was working right.If it was malfunctioning it could give off false readings." 

"Sounds plausible.More then that story Jeebs was telling us. So Kay, when am I going to drive the LTD?" 

"When you're older."

"I'm sorry, last time I checked I was old enough for a drivers license." Jay grumbled to no one but himself. Crossing his arms, he looked out the window sighed.For some reason he had the feeling this case was going to be an interesting one.

*********

"Damnit!" he snarled as he walked hurriedly down the street.He'd just been on earth for just a day and he got discovered.They had always told him to stay alert and to not draw attention to himself, even from other aliens, but how the heck was he suppose to do that on his own. He made a quick turn toward a somewhat secluded phone booth, and took the phone off the hook and put it to his ear.He looked around, making sure no one was there. Pulling his sleeve back revealed a smooth metallic band around his wrist that had a small ensemble of buttons on one side. He sighed as he looked at it. 

"Mira," he said as if exhausted and annoyed at the same time. 

"Yes master Katra," came a feminine, but not quite human, voice.

"Transmit your voice to the phone so I can talk to you there." He paused for a moment. "Now, do tell me why you didn't warn me about the scanner before I went into that shop."

"You did not ask." Came the response on the phone. 

Katra gritted his teeth together, trying to contain a growl. He about to say something else, but the wrist band beat him to it.

" I could not have warn you about it when you entered the shop because I would have revealed my presence."

"Uh-huh. That's you're only excuse?" Katra said with less anger.

There was a pause. "Incoming call from Travel Adviser Jergan." 

Katra winced. Great, just great, he thought. He was being checked up on.

"Alright, let it through the phone as well." It seemed like he'd be making a long distance call, Katra thought.He thought it'd be better if he talked through the phone, so then it'd just be a one sided conversation to any eavesdroppers that could be listening nearby.

A green light on the wristband blinked, and a male voice came through.

"How is everything on your first day, Katra?"

"Fine Jergan." Katra tried to act enthused as he talked. "I was just on my way back to the hotel from a long sight-seeing walk."

"Just calling in. Your mother wanted to voice her concerns. You know how she is.Remember, avoid any aliens, and don't get involved with the MiB.We have nothing against them of course, but it would just complicate things. But you already knew that, right?" 

Katra sighed, exasperated from hearing the same advice over and over again, "Yes, I know Jergan. I went through all the information I had to know before coming here." He paused thoughtfully, "Oh yeah, tell Kaelan the disguise feels and looks fine. He crafted it well, maybe a bit too well. It's feels a bit odd getting giggly stares and hit on by girls every now and then. If only they knew." Katra smirked to himself.He could hear Jergan chuckling.

"Well, I'll let you go then.Don't forget to call, or else you're mother will." 

Katra inadvertently grimaced. "Yeah, I don't want that happening. Bye Jergan" 

"Bye Katra."

Katra sighed as he hung up and walked out of the phone booth. He continued his trek through New York.

***********

"What's the prognosis, Elle?" Kay asked as he walked up to the table where Elle was.Jay was close behind. She was at a computer monitor pushing buttons and reading data.

"Well, from examining the data it recorded, and the condition of the scanner, it seems to work fine.There is nothing wrong with it." She quickly gave a sideward glance to Jay. "Don't touch that.Unless you want your atoms reorganized."

"But I thought it was just a scanner…"

"It's a scanner, but a scanner with a few accessories." 

"Oh." Was all Jay could say and put his hands into his pockets as he absentmindedly took a step back away from the device.

Kay took out his communicator. "Zed, we have a bug." He put the communicator away and then turned to Jay. "We have some research to do, Slick."  


****************

At the newsstand…

"Hrm, doesn't seem to be any news of anything out of the ordinary." Jay commented as he skimmed through the papers.

"What's the word on our little visitor, Frank?" Kay asked.

"Amazingly, not much.Only bit of news that might be related, is that I heard about a secret landing about a day ago.No deaths or sightings though."

They continued talking, and once finished got back into the LTD.

*****

Not to far away……

Katra sighed deep in thought as he walked down the street.The temperature was cool enough that he could see his breath. He pulled out a map and started looking at it as he continued to walk down the sidewalk.People bustled about him; cabs and buses drove by, bumper to bumper, some occasionally honking.Boy this was a loud place he thought to himself, "Maybe next time he should pick a more quiet and rural area." He mumbled quietly to himself.

He continued to walk until he came to a bit more quiet part of the city. Passing an alley, he heard a muffled cry, or at least he thought he did.He stopped short just a few steps passed it, and looked around.No one seemed to notice.Curiosity taking over, he turned back and looked down the alley, and saw a shadow.His acute hearing picked up the sounds of a struggle.Katra stood there for a moment pondering whether or not to get involved.He had been taught to help those that needed it, but that was under normal circumstances. Currently he was undercover and didn't want to get into any more trouble then he probably already was.Oh hell with it, he thought and followed the sounds deeper into the alley.

A growl started to grow deep in his throat as he saw an estranged looking man trying to get a blindfolded woman into the back of his car. 

"I suggest you let the lady go while you still can," Katra shouted out warningly. 

"Oh? And just want do you plan to do pretty boy?" the man responded, not in the least bit nervous.

"Oh, I could probably do a lot of things," Katra grinned devilishly, "but then I never did like the taste of human flesh."

The man gave him an odd look, and then smiled. "Now what's that suppose to mean?" 

"I won't give another warning.I suggest you go, now." 

"I don't think it's that easy junior," the man said warningly.

"Oh I think it is," and with that Katra reached under his sweater and pulled out what looked like a pendant and squeezed it tightly.There was a sudden flash of blinding light.

The stranger turned away and shielded his eyes briefly.

*****

From the corner of his eye he saw a white flash come from not to far away. "Kay! Did you just see…?" Jay began to say as he sat up right and alert, pointing in the direction in which he had seen it. "Whoa!" he yelped as he held onto the door as the car quickly swerved, and turned around. "Guess ya did."

*****

The stranger looked up and gasped, but then narrowed his eyes. "Its one of you!"he spat as he pulled out an unearthly looking weapon. "This doesn't concern you!"

The tall creature loomed over him, and snarled, "Is everyone a freaking alien around here?" and then slashed at the stranger. 

The "man" dodged, fell to the floor, rolled, and fired at the large roach-like creature.

Katra tried to dodge, but the beam caught him in his shoulder. He reared back, roaring in pain. 

"You'll pay for that!" Katra hissed, this time picking up a trash can with one of his limbs and throwing it at the stranger.As the stranger fired at the trashcan Katra saw his window of opportunity and lunged close to the offender. He swung with his good arm and backhanded the perpetrator, sending it flying.The stranger lost hold of his gun as he landed out of the alley and onto the street. 

********

The LTD's tires screeched as it came to a halt inches away from the man that just came flying out from the alley.

"MiB, freeze!" Jay yelled, but the man paid no attention to him and got up and ran. "I'm on it!" Jay jumped out of the car and started going after the perpetrator.

Kay's attention was turned back to the alley by another flash of light. Kay ran out of the car and into the alley. His attention first was caught by a blonde haired woman, who was tied up in the trunk of a car, then he quickly turned as he heard the foot steps of someone running away down the alley. 

"MiB, freeze!" but the runner did not pay any attention to him. Kay aimed and fired, but missed as the suspect quickly dodged to the left down another alley and into a street. 

The young man seemed to be injured in his arm, as he held it with his other arm as he ran. He ran into the street and stopped as a car sped past in front of him honking, nearly hit him. However, he was not so lucky with the semi truck. 

Horns went off, and tires screeched.The impact of the truck sent the suspect's body flying.

Kay watched it all happen at the edge of the alley.He slowly caught up with the semi truck, which had soon screeched to a complete stop.He walked over to the front of the semi.

The driver had already started to get out of his truck.

"Oh my God! I didn't even see him!" he exclaimed, obviously shocked by what just happened. More people started to slowly gather around. "Just what the heck was he doing running out in front of…" his sentence was cut short as his attention went to the man on the ground, which groaned and moved slightly. "Holy shit! How the hell could someone survive a hit like that!?" he said as he backed away a few steps from the body.

"The suspect got away!" Jay said as he arrived back.He was panting, which probably meant the perp he had gone after gave him a good run. 

"Don't worry Slick, we'll get him later. Right now we have to deal with this one."

"Just who _are_ you people anyway?" the driver asked suspiciously finally noticing the two FBI looking characters.

Kay reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, as did Jay.

**********

That's it for now.I bet you're all going "huh!?" "whats going on??" right now. That's ok, it'll all be explained later…to some extent.

Just a quick note though, Katra is not talking to people that are from the bug homeworld, or whatever its called. He is a bug, but he comes from somewhere else.That's all I'm going to say for now.Reason I say this is to clear up some stuff that won't be answered for a while.(Well, depending on when I get the next part(s) up.) It will probably be a long while too. I have to first go and finish another part of a fanfic series thing I got going in the Matrix section. 

Anyhow,if anyone's wondering, I got the idea for Katra's name from Gundam Wing's Quatre.I just spelled it differently, more like the way it sounds. 


	3. Part 3

Just a Tourist: Part 3

*******************

"So what's the word on our tourist, Elle?" Kay asked. 

Jay and Zed were there as well.They were in a room separate to another, which could be seen through a thick glass-like window.Inside the adjacent room was Katra on the middle of the floor.

"Well, first we patched him up as best we could.The weapon used on his shoulder appears to have been a Tekaerian plasma blaster. According to our diagnostics, he is a bug.However, his suit doesn't appear to be taken from a human.Instead, it comes from the pendant he wears around his neck."

"Some new form of technology?" asked Zed.

"Maybe.It was a bit odd to study.We couldn't take it off him.When we tried, it would emit some kind ofenergy pulse and render the equipment around it useless.Not to mention it didn't feel good either," Elle paused and then continued, "Its technology is advanced.We couldn't fully evaluate how it works exactly.It has certain properties that which we cannot identify at all.Another thing that is a bit peculiar is that although it's a suit, it seems to be a part of him."

"What do you mean a part of him?"

"You two noticed his wound when you brought him in right?"

Kay and Jay nodded. 

"He bled red blood," noted Kay.

"Exactly.His suit seems to almost give him a true human quality.My theory is that this was done so that he could blend in easier with the public.If he got a cut or scrape, it would be a bit conspicuous if he were to bleed greenish goo. It is some very advanced and smart technology." 

"What about the other object that was found?"

"Ah yes, the object.It was found not to far from the body.It is oval in shape. Smooth, metallic, and shiny.It is still under study." 

"What? You mean you haven't come up with anything yet?" asked Zed, a bit irately. 

"Seems like Elle's loosing her edge," commented Jay with grin.

Elle gave him a look that quickly made him retreat back a step.

"Hey, hey, no offense of course, I mean I'm sure you're doing your best," and then quickly looked back at the large window, evading her angry glare. 

Elle quickly regained her sense of calm and turned to Kay and Zed. 

"So what about the woman that was tied up in the back of the car?"

"That was Kassandra Henderson, adopted daughter of a Candrethian of royal descent.No doubt whoever was trying to kidnap her wanted to do so for ransom.She's human and has no idea of her fathers true identity," Zed answered.

"What does she think about everything that's going on now?" Elle asked. 

"Right now she's clueless. She believes we are with the FBI and saved her from a kidnapper.We are going too keep her here a little bit longer for us to ask her more questions on what she saw.If she saw nothing we will let her go, and have her put under surveillance incase the kidnapper comes back."

"So where do you think the bug falls into this?" Elle said as she turned to the window. 

"We aren't sure yet."

"Hey, I think he's waking up," Jay interrupted.

Katra woke up with a groan. "I feel like I was hit by a truck. Oh wait, I was," he mumbled quietly to himself. He looked at his wrist, and then got up and looked around quickly, starting to panic.

"Mira? MIRA!"

*****************

Else where, a couple doors down the hall.

"I'll be right back Gee, I need to go get something." said Agent Em.

"Alright," responded Gee

Agent Em left and Agent Gee was left alone in the room with the silvery object that was on the middle of the table. He was jotting down some notes. 

"Voice pattern confirmed and located," a voice interrupted the silence.

Gee looked around baffled.

"You are Agent Gee, correct?" came the voice again.

"Uh-uh yeah…" he answered slowly as he got up and looked around, and then realized the voice was coming from the object.

"Is Master Katra well?"

"Who? Uhmm…" before he could say anything else the object started to levitate, and then change shape. It's sized stayed roughly the same, however its saucer like round shape changed into something more like a sleek and silvery, miniature stealth bomber.

Gee gasped and quickly pulled out a communicator.

************

Back to Elle and the rest of the gang.

They all watched curiously as Katra got up and starting calling out a name or word. Which, they did not know. 

Kay's communicator started to beep. He quickly answered it.

"Sir, I don't know what happened, but I think the object is coming to you right now!" said an alarmed Gee.

Kay put away the communicator and pulled out his gun, as did Jay. The others became alert. Suddenly in the adjacent room a flat triangular object burst in, making a flat whole in the metal wall.Everyone blinked.

Katra put his right hand in a fist and held out his arm outward.

"Mira!" he called out again.

Instantly the object flew at his arm; as it did it changed shape.It seemed to wrap and mold around his wrist and went down toward his elbow but stopped half way.

"Glad you're back and OK," he told Mira in another language. 

His attention was brought to a door, which suddenly opened, and two agents came in, armed.Katra would see that there were more waiting outside, ready for anything. 

"Where are we Mira?" he whispered, again in another language, as he backed up slowly, tensing up in a fighting stance. 

"We are in a maximum prison cell located at MiB headquarters," she answered in plain English.

"Aw crap," he said in English as well. 

"We could do this the easy way, or the hard way," Kay warned.

Katra sighed as he relaxed and stood up straight, waiting for the agents to ask him questions.There was no point in making them fear him even more, and it was to late to try to escape. The damage was done.He'd have to contact home about this. 

"Good. Now who are you, and what are you doing on earth?" asked Kay.

"My name is Katra, and believe it or not, I was just visiting." 

Elle and Zed watched from the other room. 

"His English is pretty good," commented Elle. This was an odd occurrence, since it appeared that most bugs that came to earth all had a thick slurring voice that was very distinguishable.

Kay raised an eyebrow as he looked at the person before him.

"Visiting? Then what were you doing in the alley along with Miss Henderson and her assailant," asked Jay.

Katra blinked. "Did it ever occur to anyone that I was trying to help?" he asked, a bit angrily.He understood why they mistrusted him, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He winced as he felt his shoulder throb, and reached for it.

"If you wish to have proper treatment for your shoulder you are going to have to take off the suit," stated Kay.

Katra nodded. The suit was in fact causing more trouble then it was suppose to.It wasn't allowing his body to heal properly.He slowly reached for his pendant, and squeezed it.There was a bright flash of light.

Jay took a step back and shielded his eyes a bit.Kay, in contrast, didn't move at all.

The light left as quickly as it came. 

Jay finally looked. He took in a large breath of air as his jaw dropped.

Kay blinked and his eyes widened slightly.For Kay, this was a big show of expression.

Elle gasped. 

Zed looked at her. "What is it?" he asked, demanding to know.

"He-he looks just like…Edgar."

****************************

Note: Think of how Edgar looked like in the movie, not the animated series version. That's one thing I don't like about the animated series versions of bugs. I don't care for their bug designs much.


	4. Part 4

"What

Part 4

*********

"What?" Zed nearly yelled.

"He looks like a spitting image of him…maybe slightly smaller, or younger looking, if you can call it that. But he looks just like him." Elle thought for a moment, "I think I will analyze a sample to verify any genetic connection."

**********

"Whoa! He looks just like Edgar!" Jay exclaimed.

"Who?" Katra asked a bit puzzled.

"Edgar was a bug we fought about two years ago, in which you have a striking resemblance to," Kay replied.

The bug blinked, and then shrugged.

"It's probably just a resemblance, since all bugs have some kind of relation to another, whether it be siblings or cousins, maybe he was an uncle…" his voice trailed off as he watched Elle walk in the room, Zed was beside her.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but if he doesn't pose any threat to anyone right now, I'd like to treat his shoulder.I need to neutralize the chemicals from the plasma blast, or else it will continue to burn."

"Is that why this still hurts so much?" Katra muttered as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't do that," Elle ordered and Katra complied.

Zed nodded to Elle. "Very, well then. Treat him, but there's still a lot of questions he has to answer." 

Elle nodded and walked out of the room, and soon returned in a few moments with some agents who were bringing in some equipment. Jay and Kay backed away to make room for Elle and her assistants. 

Jay whispered over to Kay, "Do you really think we could trust this guy?"

"Don't know sport," Kay answered in his usual manner.

"If you could come over here please," Elle directed the large bug toward some futuristic medical devices that typically covered the MiB lab.Elle, turned to Jay who was next to her."You know, I could go down in MiB medical history right now as being the first doctor to treat a bug as a _willing_ patient.Of course, don't worry, I won't gloat," she gave her usual Elle smirk.

"That's all Elle needs is another ego boost…" Jay muttered to himself.

"If you don't mind, Elle, we'd like to talk to your patient as you treat him," Kay said. 

"Oh, no problem at all," she responded.Elle motioned Katra to lean down so she could reach his shoulder and went to work.A machine turned on and emitted a wide green laser-like beam and started to scan over the bug's shoulder.

"Explain to us again why you are here, and why you were with Miss Henderson?" Kay asked Katra.

"As I said, I'm just visiting earth. I happened to be taking a walk when I heard a struggle, investigated, helped, and then I ended up here."Katra winced a bit as Elle probed the wound with an odd shaped tool on his shoulder. It looked like a mutilated fork with buttons.

Zed then asked, "Why didn't you contact MiB if you were just 'visiting'?You've violated many rules and regulations by coming here unannounced.Are you aware that MiB views you're species as a threat to earth?" His voice was getting louder with each word.

"That's exactly why nothing was mentioned," Katra snapped in response. "You honestly think MiB would allow me to take a casual stroll through Central Park alone, with out surveillance, if they knew what I was?" His eyes narrowed.

Kay looked at him indifferently.

"OK, so who brought you here?" Jay asked. "I mean, whoever did it has some pretty fancy stealth technology to be able to drop you off undetected, _and_ to be so nice as you even give you a lift here so you can go on your little vacation.It doesn't sound like a nice ol' bug friend of yours decided to drop you off here just for the heck of it."

Katra sighed.

"That's another reason why I could not get involved with the MiB," he paused. "Sure, I am originally from the bug's home world, obviously, but I am not a citizen of it.I'm from another planet, hatched and raised. I'd like to elaborate more, but I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to disclose to MiB…"

"What do you mean 'allowed to disclose'?"

"Well you see, umm…well..."Katra was starting to grow nervous. 

"Well?" Zed said impatiently.

"The place where I come from is a planet far, far away, which I doubt is nothing new for you.However, because of the nature of the inhabitants, they are a very secretive bunch, especially when it come to matters pertaining to Earth," Katra tried to explain the best he could.

"What?" Zed said.

"I don't know how else to put it but I can't say anything else."

"That's all?" Zed asked incredulously.

Katra was about to respond, but was caught off by a beeping sound.

He looked down at his wrist.

"What is it Mira?" he asked.

"Would you like for me to send a message to Jergan of your predicament?I'm sure that a crew would be sent to retrieve you with minimal effort if you are being harassed," she said a matter-of-factly. 

Katra thought for a moment. The instinctual part of him quickly responded with "Yes, I should get out of here now!" then another part of him realized what that would mean. "No! Wait." He paused a moment before continuing. "If they come now, who knows when I'll be able to come back and visit this planet, or anywhere, again. I haven't even been here a week," he said more to himself then to anyone else. 

Katra turned to face Zed directly.

"Could I please stay here?" he asked with as much sincerity as possible, hoping maybe he had a slight chance of keeping the whole ordeal from being a complete fiasco.

Zed looked pensive. "I have to think about it," he said finally and then continued, "Elle, finish up and see me in my office. Kay, Jay, you too."

Katra narrowed his eyes briefly as he watched Zed leave. After Elle was finished tending to his arm he thanked her and was left alone in the large secured holding cell.After the doors shut, Katra looked down at his wrist.

***************

Zed sat at his desk and sighed, his hands folded in front of him. He looked up at Kay and Jay who were standing in front of his desk.Elle walked into the office with someone following behind her.Zed stood up from behind his desk and greeted the guest.

"Lord J'uksa, I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter this evening."

The alien disguised as a man in his late fifties shook Zed's hand. He nodded and then sat down.

"Lord J'uksa, do you have any idea why someone would want to kidnap your daughter?"

J'uksa sighed as he slumped slightly in his chair, "I believe so. Recently my home world has been receiving threats from the Zamari."

"Ah yes, I've heard of them.They are a terrorist group in your galaxy?" Zed questioned.

"Yes.They insist we give them a shipment of the zorinite ore from one of our planets moons, as well as the blueprints to one of our scientist's latest discoveries. But we absolutely can't.You see, we use this particular ore as a clean and efficient fuel source.This same material, however, can also be manipulated in that it could serve as the central ingredient to a very powerful weapon, in which is what the Zamari want to use it for.I can only surmise that they planned to try to get me to give in to their demands and betray my homeworld by kidnapping Kassandra." J'uksa paused for a moment, and then continued. "If this is truly the case, they have probably sent some of their bounty hunters after her, or even possibly me. However, she being a ordinary human would make a much easier target." 

"Do you think that the Zamari would have any league with the Bugs?" Zed questioned.

J'urksa paused, "I don't think so," he thought for a moment. "No, I'm sure they haven't. They distrust the bugs as much as we do.As low as the Zamari are, I doubt they would associate themselves with the bugs." 

Zed nodded and then responded, "Lord J'uksa, rest assured I have my best agents watching you're daughter around the clock. If anyone tries anything again, they will be on top of things. Agent U will show you to where your daughter is so you can take her home."

J'uksa nodded, stood up and then shook Zed's hand and left the office, and was greeted by Agent U.

Zed turned to the three agents still in his office, "Well, it appears Katra's story checks out, at least from what we have so far.Miss Henderson confirmed that there was only one man who kidnapped her, and he appeared short, and in his mid thirties, and that someone that sounded much younger came to her aid.However, despite of this, I don't know if we can allow Katra to stay here without any supervision. At least, that is, for now until we can make sure we can trust him." 

Zed unfolded his hands and continued, "Kay, I would like you to keep an eye on Miss Henderson.Whoever did this will most likely try again, if not, others will.And we still can't be 100% sure that Katra isn't a part of this, he's still a suspect, so Jay, you follow him and make sure he doesn't try anything." 

"Elle, if you could catch up with Agent U, I would like you to also help escort Miss Henderson and her father from the headquarters with out having her see anything she isn't suppose to.There will be no need to alter her memory. Besides, she should be aware of a kidnapping threat and be on the alert." 

Elle nodded.

Zed looked up at the agents, "Dismissed."

**********

Katra let out a sigh and looked up away from Mira.

"You can cut it now Mira, I've heard enough."

Katra had had Mira eavesdrop on Zed's office because he had a feeling important information was going to be mentioned.He felt disappointed in that he could not get anyone to trust him. However, the story about the royal person and his daughter sounded interesting. "Aw well, there's no way I'm going to get involved in that," he resolved quietly to himself.

********

"Well it's about time," Katra said to himself walked down the street.He tucked his hands deep into his pockets.He walked faster and faster, wanting to get as far away from the MiB headquarters as possible.He knew he was being followed, but figured that perhaps eventually MiB would finally realize he wasn't there to be involved in anything but to enjoy the new surroundings.He had probably been at MiB for almost a whole day, maybe more.He felt cold, tired, and hungry.

He walked down toward a newsstand and noticed they had a small candy bar section, which he started to browse through. However, what caught his eye a moment later was the small dog sitting next to the unmoving newsstand clerk.It appeared to be shivering. 

"Hey umm, sir, I think your dog is cold," Katra told the clerk. 

The clerk said nothing, however the small dog seemed to turn to him. Then much to his surprise, it talked.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble.Get what you want.Just don't eat me." 

"Uh…" Katra was at loss for words. Katra paused for a moment to analyze what was going on, and then it hit him."Oh I remember you now, you're that dog I nearly tripped over at that pawn shop.I didn't know you were an E.T. too," he said casually as he took a couple of candy bars and set them in front of the small dog.

"Ok, so how much are these? I'm not going to eat you, or anything. I don't know what your previous run-ins with bugs have been like, but I'm not like that. By the way, I'm Katra, and you are?" He extended his hand to the small dog in hopes of making a friend. 

The pug hesitated, but then slowly put out its paw, "I'm Frank, and that will be $3.00."

Katra smiled shook Frank's hand, and then got out some money. 

"So, you mean you're really a bug? And don't want to kill anyone?" Frank asked.

Katra blinked, "Um, yeah.Is it really that hard to believe?" he asked, trying to sound lighthearted.He had finally gotten a full realization of what he had been sheltered from as he grew up.He had always been told that his species was not liked or trusted, but he never knew the full extent of it, until now. 

"Well, it is when that's what they normally want to do," the pug simply shrugged, still a bit nervous.

"Ah, I see," Katra paused for a moment as he unwrapped one of the candy bars. "So how long have you been on earth?" Katra attempted to start up a conversation. So far he had only Mira to talk to, and interacting with others had only caused him trouble.Conversation started shakily, but eventually the pug seemed to relax and started to talk as if he had forgotten what he knew about Katra.Katra idly thought to himself that Frank appeared to be the type that talked a lot because he sure seemed like it.

"What, so you mean you're going to go around using _that_ name?" Frank asked unbelievably. 

"What? What's wrong with my name?" Katra asked, a bit distraught. 

"Oh come on, how do you expect to pick up girls with that name? It practically yells out that you are not from around here.And no one really likes tourists. That suit gives you the looks, you gotta have a name to go with it.What, you think all them famous celebrity aliens use their real names? Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jim Carrey, Keanu Reeves, they all have different _real_ names."

"Well for one, I didn't come here to pick up girls, and besides I don't know what kind of names 'work' here. What would you suggest for me?" Katra asked a bit annoyed. 

"How the heck should I know? Just pick a regular American name or something. You are in New York after all.There are common ones like Allen, Nick, John, Kevin…" Frank instantly shut up as someone walked up to the newsstand and started looking around the magazines. 

Katra realized that the conversation would have to end or wait until the customer left. However the person didn't seem like he would be leaving any time soon, and Katra was starting to get thirsty from the candy bars.

"Well, Frank, it was nice to meet you, I will be going now." Katra nodded toward the pug and the fake person in the stand. The customer just gave him an odd look as he walked off.

"I'm sooo thirsty," Katra murmured. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. "Mira, are there any places around here that I could get something to drink?"

"Searching…." She said. After a small paused she continued, "The closest place for a beverage would be across the street."

Katra looked up at the green sign with what seemed to be a mermaid on it, "Starbucks?"

********

"Man, how do I always get stuck babysitting suspected people," Jay mumbled to himself as he stayed across the street by a newsstand. A customer finally bought what he was looking for and left. 

"Come's with the job sport," Kay said coming up behind Jay, who nearly jumped not expecting him there.

"Ya know, the kid doesn't seem half bad," Frank interjected. "I don't think he should be under suspicion."

Jay looked from Frank and then to Kay, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

*********

At the condiment counter Katra had a pile of nearly twenty empty packets of sugar to the right of his cup. He had just finished pouring a packet of sugar into his cappuccino, and then reached for another. 

"Geez, you put anymore sugar in that and it will be like drinking syrup," came a feminine voice from behind him.

Katra drew his hand back from the sugar packets and turned around. His mouth opened to retort something back until he noticed who the woman in the Starbucks uniform was, and then quickly shut it. 

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the blonde Starbucks worker said jokingly as she noticed the young man's eyes were wide as could be.

"Uhh…no, it's nothing. You just, reminded me of someone, that's all," Katra absentmindedly waved his hand as if he was trying to think of something else to say. He couldn't help but steal a glimpse at her nametag that had "Kassandra H." written on it. 

The woman's eye's suddenly narrowed, as if she was scrutinizing him.

"Perhaps I _have_ met you before?" she asked before she started wiping the counter down with a wet towel, and then proceeded to arrange the sugars in order.

"Uhmm, n-no...," he stuttered, "what would give you that idea? Hehe," he tried to act in earnest but was failing miserably. Boy this feels awkward, he thought.

"Well, maybe you're right. You don't look familiar, but your voice…well never mind.It's just my brain probably muddling things up. You know how that can be," she said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Katra chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. This was just great he thought, not only was he under suspicion of kidnapping Kassandra Henderson, and being watched, he was also right here _with _her.This could only make things seem worse. He was just about to make up an excuse to say that he had to go when Kassandra interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, I've got to go back to work."

Katra nearly sighed in relief that he wouldn't need to make up an excuse to leave. 

Kassandra was about to leave, but then asked, "I'm sure you know my name from my tag, but I don't know yours."

"K-k…" Katra instinctively wanted to give her his name, but what Frank had told him popped into his head and he had to think for a moment, and just said the first thing that came to his mind to make sense with what he started with.

"Kevin," Katra finally blurted out. 

"Well Kevin, it was nice to meet you, I hope you come by this Starbucks more often," she left with a wink.

Katra blinked, a bit taken aback. He had a thought for a moment, and then held back a smirk and turned around as he headed for the door, however stopped when suddenly the glass door shattered. 

The people inside screamed as they backed away from the entrance, ducking down to avoid shards of wood and glass as more of the Starbucks complex started to shatter inward.A mixture of green and white light protruded into the building and a strong gust of air whirled around inside. 

A few of the tables flung back onto Katra, nearly burying him.

***************

"Whoa! Talk about sudden!" Jay yelled as he took out his gun.

Kay took out his communicator.

"We're going to need a back up crew with a lot of neuralizers," he said and then quickly put it away. And with that Jay and Kay ran towards the Starbucks firing at the 30-yard long ship hovering above the front of it.

************

Inside the Starbucks two unknown aliens entered, seemingly unaffected by the disturbance their ship was causing inside the Starbucks. The disoriented people inside continued to scream and yelp. One of the aliens instantly ran and leaped behind the counter of the Starbucks with deft speed, blocking any way out for the customers and employees inside. The aliens wore mechanical masks over their faces.Each of them were armed with some kind of staff-like weapon. They walked with digitigrade feet, and their skin had a reddish tinge. They spoke to each other in a raspy indescribable voice. 

The alien from behind the counter looked at the employees that were ducked down by the cash register. 

In a raspy, hissy type voice, it spoke, "Kassandra Henderson, show yourself, or everyone and everything here will be desssstroyed."

A blonde haired woman by the cappuccino machine looked up.The alien saw this and pointed the staff-like weapon at her. She was about to say something until she heard a yell. Kassandra looked up and saw the young man she knew as Kevin tackle the alien down. 

She saw them wrestle for the weapon.Kassandra let out a short shriek as she heard the weapon go off, and a static green light hit Kevin the chest, sending him flying, crashing right out of one of the already half broken windows of the Starbucks.

Katra landed hard onto the street right in front of the feet of Agents Jay and Kay. 

"About time you guys got here," he gasped. Staggered a bit as he got up. "Inside, aliens, going after Kassandra," he said, each word coming out as fast as he could. He rubbed his chest where he had been hit. The blow from the pulse ray was hard and painful, but it had not penetrated his exoskeleton under the suit. 

He barely got a nod from Kay before the agents ran in. 

Katra quickly grabbed the pendent around his neck, and hoped no one was looking in his general direction.There was a quick flash of light that for a moment, seemed to overpower the already shine of light that was over them. Katra now in his in his natural form looked up behind him, and noticed the origin of the blinding light that was blaring down onto the Starbucks was coming closer. The light suddenly intensified, seemingly enveloping the Starbucks area. Katra opened his mouth, but was caught in mid yell.   
The light suddenly vanished, as did the ship, all of the aliens inside and out, a Miss Kassandra Henderson, and two of MiB best agents. 

Soon after it started to snow.

***************************************

Sorry for the long wait (for those who have been waiting), but I've been REALLY busy…before it was high school, and then summer, and now college, oy. Still busy! Doh.

Welp, don't worry, even though I may not update these in months, I always intend to update EVENTUALLY…

Also why this is taking so long is cause I'm going back and forth with my Matrix stuff, which is nowhere near done(however is next on my agenda).  
Anyways, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. 

Reviews/comments/corrections are always welcome, whether through fanfiction.net's review thing, or through e-mail.

-Tammy

amberblah@hotmail.com

Also after uploading this on fanfiction.net the first time, I noticed that some of the text is not coming out right. For some reason some places are not indented, and some things are spaced apart when they shouldn't be. I don't don't know why, it looked fine in Microsoft word, and I've never had this problem before.I'm going to try to get this fixed somehow or something. If the story loads up funny, I'm sorry.


End file.
